She's always right in the end
by justkeeptyping
Summary: For Fabina.Fan14's contest. Hope you like it. Jerome and Mara, must they be so perfect for eachother... READ AND REVIEW


**Contest! I've never entered one of these before, but thank you 14, hope you enjoy…**

"I looked for you!" cried Mara, the tears fell lightly down her cheek. Her soft hair swishing about her shoulders as she shook her head in denial "I looked for you in the crowd. Where were you!"

Jerome looked at her, wide eyes and sorry, his gorgeous hair swept off to the side, he hated leaving someone behind when they needed him. It didn't happen often that someone needed him, and he hated disappointing them. Especially Mara. He supposed he didn't want Mara to feel the way he had when his parents had. Because Mara wasn't alone, even if she didn't see it. She had him.

"I'm so sorry Mara, I was with Alfie, tennis thing," he spoke quickly, stuttering slightly "You should not have been expelled, I can get you out of this, you know me right? I'll get you out of this," he shook her shoulders slightly, reassuring her. She nodded, wrapped her arms around his stomach, hugging him. He looked down at her, slightly shocked, but hesitantly wrapped his arm around her, and smiled. "Come on Mara, we need to go," he pulled her along. His dark cardigan fully buttoned was not even ruffled by Mara's tears.

They left the school, and wandered into the woods. Mara eventually stopped crying, her faith in Jerome returning

"And you're sure you can get me out of this?"

"Of course I am Mara, you know me,"

"I do know you." She smiled. He smiled down at her, she was something. They wandered deeper, rambling on about random things. Jerome's aim was just to make her laugh, he liked her laugh.

"Stop!" hissed a voice. They both looked up to see a black Egyptian ghost, unfamiliar to either one of them

"Oh my gosh," whispered Mara, hiding behind Jerome. Jerome just starred wide eyed, unsure whether to bolt or to freeze.

"You two! You confer with the chosen one! Perish and Punish!" she shrieked, pointing a long finger and them, and they both disappeared. One minute in the woods, the next they were in a large, dark grey room. There was an eerie red light, and Mara looked around, in awe.

"That's not possible," she said quietly "How did she do that?"

"I think she'll answer us now," said the Jerome, his ice blue eyes fixated on the black ghost, who stood watching them "Let us out!" he said loudly, boldly. Mara was rather impressed, she always thought that Jerome just didn't care about the consequences, not that he had the bravery not to care.

"Do not tell me what to do!" she yelled "You both will be trapped here forever! Unless…" she trailed off, watching them with an evil smile on her face. She hovered both hands in the air and started to chant

"That is creepy," murmured Jerome

"_Both pure of heart_

_Both filled with content_

_Will be driven apart_

_Will be unkept_

_To find a way out_

_Discover within_

_A hatred for one_

_The love is not within_

_The connection willingly of both_

_The doors will fall open,_

_This is the oath" _Neither of them had any idea what she meant, but before they could ask, she disappeared before them.

"What did that mean?" asked Mara, she leaned against the wall and slid down it, wrapping her arms around her knees. Jerome ran a hand through his blonde hair and sat beside her

"We'll find our way out Mara," he promised "I've been in worse situations than this," his mind flashed back to every meeting he ever had with Rufus. It still gave him the shivers

"I'd rather not ask," Mara pursed her lips "Do you hate anyone?" she asked, looking up at him with her large brown eyes. His eyes widened in response, where had that come from?

"Pardon?" he managed to choke out

"Do you hate anyone? I don't, so when she spoke about hatred, I wondered, do you hate anyone?" Jerome was going to tell her the truth to anything she asked now, she looked so innocent and afraid, he would do whatever she wanted.

"I do hate some people," he muttered. She watched him, intrigued, he was usually so quick to reply, so snappy. But now, he looked lost for words. "I hate Mick," he spat. Mara froze for a second, stunned. Before she came back

"Mick?" she asked "Why would you hate him?"

"Many reasons," Jerome waved of "He's basically had everything I wanted, I was jealous. And jealousy eventually turned to hatred, natural," he shrugged. Mara watched, cocking her head to the side slightly

"Okay," she nodded "Fine, you hate Mick. I understand. I'm trying very hard not to judge you…" Jerome laughed loudly, and she found herself smiling "But I get it, anyone else?"

Jerome's face visibly darkened "I hate my parents," he whispered, so quietly, Mara wasn't sure she heard him right

"Your parents?" she asked when he didn't continue. He nodded once. "Oh Jerome," she shook her head, remembering when he had told her how they left him here to rot. "I know what they did to you was awful, but Jerome, you shouldn't hate them."

"Why not?" he asked, voice broken and getting lost in his throat "They have never done anything for me, I owe them nothing,"

"Jerome! That's a terrible way to think!"

"Well what am I suppose to think!" he roared at her, eyes glistening with unhushed tears, he stood up, pacing around aimlessly.

"Jerome please-"

"You don't know Mara! Everything for you has always been perfect!" he was shaking his head, trying to stop the images of his parents, the ones he had tried to forget, but had remained in perfect tact in his mind

"Jerome," she whispered "I'm sure they love you Jerome, you're their son."

"No they don't," insisted Jerome "They would never love someone like me." It was silent for a moment, his statement hung in the damp air

"Someone like you?" whispered Mara "Why wouldn't they love, someone who was funny, smart, good looking, brave and out going?"

"Ma-"

"I love you Jerome, so even if they don't, which I am sure they do. There are always going to be people who love you, you're never alone."

Jerome had stopped listening after 'I love you Jerome' and after she finished talking, he lowered his head and kissed her. She froze, before kissing back. It was sweet. And they pulled away both smiling.

There was a loud hissing sound, they both spun round, to see the doors open and the evening light sweep in.

"Home free," smiled Jerome. They both walked towards the door, entwining their fingers with one another. Finally content.

"I'm sorry I got stressed out," he said as they walked out. Mara simply smiled at him

"It only means you care," she surmised. And once again, she was right.


End file.
